Hunting Coelacanth
by M14Mouse
Summary: My character hunt for the coelacanth. She finds out why it is the rarest fish of them all.


Hunting Coelacanth

By: M14Mouse

Summary: My character hunt for the coelacanth. She finds out why it is the rarest fish of them all.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

I look up at the sky to make sure it was still raining. I check my bag to make sure I have everything. I slip on my rain hat on my head and take a deep breath before walking out of my door. I got my fishing rod out of my bag and put it over my shoulder. I walk down toward the beach. I was full of confidence that I would catch the rarest fish of them all, the coelacanth. I catch one for the museum and the other one will pay off some my loan. Some of my neighbor smile at me as I pass by them. I couldn't help but smile back at them. I walk along the flowers and trees until I made it to the beach. I scan the shoreline for any big shadow. I couldn't help but be giggly as I saw a huge shadow. I move myself directly in front of the shadow. I toss my lure into the water and wait for the fish to bite.

The shadow approaches the lure and bit it. I start to try to pull the fish out of the water and a few second later, I caught a sea bass. Not again.

I let the fish go because it didn't bring many bells. I start to walk along the coast line until I spot another fish. I toss my lure again and pray for another catch. The lure was under the water and I pull the fish out of the water.

I caught a red snapper. Oh, snap!

That fish is a keeper even if it isn't the coelacanth. I stuff it into my bag before moving along the shore again. I wonder if I missing something. It is raining and it is after 4 p.m. The fish should be out according to Blathers. Now why cannot I catch it?

I toss my line back into the ocean again. Soon enough, something bit my line and I pull it out of the water.

I caught an octopus. You're mine, suckers.

It is a good catch but still isn't it. Maybe, I pick up all of the seashells and pull up all the weeds. Maybe that will help. I gather all of seashells and made a quick stop at Nockaway to sell of my stuff. I made sure there were no weeds anywhere in town. Maybe, it is my shirt. It is made of scales. Now, listen here, fish, it is lizard scales and not fish scales. I hope you got it. I head to the other shore on the other side of the bridge.

I threw in my line again and I catch another sea bass. I toss it again and next time, I got another red snapper. I almost want to scream my head off. Why cannot I catch this stupid fish? I toss my line again and I got a horse markel. Yay! Nah! That is a worthless fish! Oh, no…Here comes Robin. I swear she is so snobby. Why does she want a shirt? Doesn't she know the shop is right there? I am too nice. Now, I know why everyone calls me sparkles. I get her one of my old shirt and she seems happy with it.

I went the beach and toss my line in again. This time, I caught a dab. Oh, wait…Are you an olive founder? Oh, yeah, you are, aren't you? I throw back the fish into the ocean. I toss my line again and it was biting. I pull on my line and another sea bass! I am really starting to hate this fish. I toss my line in again and this time I caught a squid. I am not going to say it. I am not going to say it. No, I squididn't.

Sigh.

I said it again. I go and try the other side again. Maybe, I will be lucky. I walk up toward the bridge. My neighbors come running to me as if they just saw me today for the first time. Anchovy show me a letter from his stalk…secret admirer. I would why I don't have a secret admirer. I don't think that is fair. Then Dotty came up to me trying to pawn off some super secret item on me. It is probably that bed I send her. Once Dotty left, Limberg came. Honestly, Limberg, does it really matter if I am from the country or the city? Kid Cat, does it really matter how many push up you can do? Yes, Maple, I will change your saying. How about you leave me alone and left me catch this fish saying? She beams at me after I give her a new saying.

Why wouldn't my neighbors leave me alone? I am going to start being evil tomorrow, I swear. Then Ruby came up and gives me a plush carpet for free. She just beams at me as she hands me the present. Ruby is my best friend and I cannot stay mad at everyone when she is around. I am just too nice or the biggest sucker in the world. I haven't decided on which yet.

It has been little over hour now and still no success. My body started to tremble as a cold wind blew pass me. I am going to be sick tomorrow. I just know it. The dress was sticking to my body because of the rain. Maybe, I should call it quits for tonight. I am sure it is going to rain again. No, I start this mess and I am going to finish it.

For another hour, I catch nothing but sea bass, red snappers, octopuses, dabs, and olive founders. I sit on the beach in frustration. This fish is impossible. I didn't have much time left. Tom Nook's shop was going to closing in a couple of minute. I look up to see a huge shadow in the water. This was my last chance. I toss my line and wait for it to bite. It is bite my line and I struggle to catch it. My eyes went wide as I saw what came out of the water.

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

I caught a living fossil.

Amazing! What were you doing down here?

I did it! I caught him or maybe, it is a she. Anyway, I caught it. I better give this to Blathers. I didn't catch enough to sell one to Tom but I am not worry. I am sure there will plenty of rainy days ahead.

Most of all, it will a prefect day for coelacanth hunting.

A/N: This is basically my fic to vent. It took me two hours to get coelacanth in Animal Crossing for the DS. I never had that problem in the Animal Crossing for the Gamecube. Anyway, read and review if you.


End file.
